Honey Roasted!
by mad NUTZ
Summary: Bright and friendly Sakura has never had a problem making friends until she enters high school and meets Li. No matter what he's cold and mean towards her until she follows him after school one day and somehow stumbled onto his secret!
1. Chapter One: To be or not to be?

Honey Roasted!

Chapter One: To be or not to be?

By: mad NUTZ

AN: This story is a bit long and may scare readers away, but please give it a chance!!

.... thoughts

....... documents

Hi, my name is Kinomoto Sakura! Today is my first day of high school and my official debut! Back in junior high I was a real big fat nobody! I wasn't a nerd, but I wouldn't say I was very popular, with the boys anyway.

My best friend is Daidouji Tomoyo, she's really pretty! One of the prettiest girls in the whole city and can have her pick with almost any guy. However, the only guy she has eyes for is Hiiragizawa Eriol. Although, she has not confessed her feelings it's pretty darn obvious she likes him because he's the only guy she gets flustered around.

Last summer, with Tomoyo's help, I have decided to work on my body and make sure I was almost as pretty as Tomoyo, if not the same level. I was tired of the life of doing nothing and sitting on the sidelines admiring girls with the lives I wish I had. It was on the day of graduation that I vowed to have a high school romance, like the ones you read in the mangas! So, this is where my life begins as I walk onto campus with my new look!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, take a deep breath Kinomoto! You've come too far to make yourself look pretty to turn back now. You are definitely going to be one of the prettiest girls here!" Sakura told herself in a whisper. As she had finally gathered the courage to set one foot onto school ground a glowing presence breezed past her.

What's that? She's so beautiful I'm about to go blind from her radiance! Sakura thought to herself as she stood there, her eyes wide with amazement. She had shoulder length black hair, the perfect almond shaped eyes, a small cute nose, and lips with the perfect shade of pink. Her jaw dropped cracking the concrete sidewalk as tears flooded from her eyes. I am nowhere near that pretty and it took me two hours this morning to put on makeup!! She continue to gaze at the teenage beauty, practically commanding the attention of the whole school yard. There goes my high school debut!! 

After she snapped out of her stupor she went to go look for her friends. With all her hard work over the summer break she definitely need support and comfort from her friends.

"Hi Sakura. I have to confess my love for you." He said in a whisper, watching her leave as he has always gone unnoticed by her. Baka! Why can't you speak up? He scolded at himself. He had always been by her, although in reality they were a couple of a feet away he had always felt the distance between them grow. His middle and index finger pushed up his glasses as he entered another school year, alone.

"Calm down Sakura-chan! It's not the end of the world!!" Chiharu patted her on the back.

"That's right," Rika began in her always sweet voice, "your looks have improved! Although, I still feel you were just as pretty as before!"

"Un!" Naoko agreed with Rika as she put down the novel she was reading. "Besides, girls should concentrate on school! Not on boys!"

"Oh nonsense!" Tomoyo spoke as she draped an arm over her shoulder while a devilish grin appeared. "You can say 'No boys! Study! Study!' because you already have a boyfriend!"

"Tomoyo!!" Naoko squealed as her face turned tomato red. Noticing how nervous she had suddenly begun to act it only confirmed what Tomoyo had said.

"Naoko you have a boyfriend?" Sakura said in a bubbly manner.

"What does he look like?" Chiharu asked.

"I bet he's as smart as you, right??" Rika also began to gang up against Naoko.

"What? How did this turn into about me? We're suppose to be comforting Sakura!"

"Oh, I'm young! I'll get over it!" Sakura giggled along with the rest of her friends.

"Here it is!!" Tomoyo, in her stealth mode, was able to take the note hidden in her novel when Naoko was distracted from the other girls. The small piece of paper hung loosely between her index finger and thumb. Naoko jumped out of her seat.

"How did you--?"

"Don't think I never notice that receive letters in your locker! I see AND know all!" Tomoyo giggled as a digital video camera appeared out of thin air. "I am Super Tomoyo! The Great Detective!!"

"Yay! Super Tomoyo! The Great Detective!!" Chiharu, Rika, and Sakura said in unison.

"Give that back!" Naoko demanded.

"Guess what girls? Instead of the standard love letters boys usually write, he gives her sonnets!" Tomoyo teased as Naoko ran after her.

"Uwa!!" The three girls, once again squealed in unison.

"How very romantic!" Chiharu sighed with her eyes being replaced by big red hearts.

"Something a very intelligent person would do! Just like I suspected!" Rika gleamed with happiness for her friend. While Sakura giggled in the comical display her friends demonstrated. Although, she didn't get the high school debut she had wanted at least she still had her friends with her. That meant more to her than being popular with boys. Like Naoko has always said, there will always be a time for boys but for now she'll just stick to her current life.

A pair of brown eyes stared from the corner of his eyes at Sakura. He sighed once more, thinking back to his pathetic attempt earlier that morning. A piece of paper suddenly flew at his face at such a speed that it almost knocked his glasses off. He readjusted it again as he opened up with piece of paper. It read....

Like what you see? Don't worry! I'll help for free, no need to ask! D

Eh? Someone noticed me staring at Sakura? That must mean.... Who could it be? He turned his head and began to scan the classroom for anyone who looked suspicious. His eyes continued to look around until he thought he saw something familiar. A group of boys huddled around a desk of a girl. That's right! He finally realized that she was the same girl that was next to Sakura earlier that morning. But, there was something more than that that seemed familiar. Suddenly, she stared back straight into his eyes and gave him the most mischievous grin.

He quickly turned his back to face the front of the classroom once more. No! He screamed in his head. This cannot be happening! His jaw dropped and fell through the desk as he realizes that he knows who that girl is. She is.... she is... that is.... she is his worst nightmare!

"All right! All right, settle down class! My name is Terada, and I will be your sensei this year. It is time for roll call. Ano Mizuki?"

"Hai!"

"Anota Sano?"

"Haaaiiii!"

The roll call continued as Sakura stared at the girl who sat two rows ahead of her. The short, raven colored hair that stole the attention, and maybe even hearts, of many students today. Even how she sat was very delicate and proper, while Sakura was hunched over her desk. What a waste of time! Thinking about all the fun things she could have been doing instead of exercising, going on crazy diets, wasting her allowance on beauty products. She could have been on the beach having a blast with her friends.

"Kinomoto? Kinomoto?!"

Sakura felt a jolt as Tomoyo kicked the back of her seat.

"Tomoyo?!" She whined.

"Kinomoto Sakura is ab--"

"H-Hai!" Sakura jumped out of her seat. Terada-sensei shook his head.

"Kinomoto, it's only the first day and already you're falling asleep!" The students in her class giggled as she began to feel embarrassed.

"G-Gomen!" She said apologizing and bowing at the same time.

"I understand, you're already use to your summer break schedule. Try to get more sleep, okay?" Terada-sensei smiled as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Terada-sensei is very understanding and nice, don't you think?" Rika whispered to Sakura.

"Un!" She nodded in agreement. Rika also smiled as she went back to staring at Terada. Sakura tilted her head as she looked at Rika for another moment. It was unusual for her to be so interested in roll call. Maybe she has a crush on the teacher! Sakura laughed to herself as she realized how ridiculous that is. A teacher-student affair in a small town such as Tomeoda? Unheard of.

"Li Meiling?"

"Hai!" The whole class fell to silence as the class idol took center stage. Even the back of her head is very blinding! Sakura sighed that a person who is as perfect as her really existed. All those times she looked at magazine covers of models and told herself it was all airbrush, she felt lame as she realized how much in self denial she was in. Beauty is skin deep, my ass! 

"Li Syoaran?"

The class once again fell silent. This boy had the same last name as that beautiful girl, surely he had to be just as gorgeous. It felt as time had slowed down as everyone eagerly waited and tried to find out just who this boy was, and if they were really related.

"H-Hai..." he said in a low voice. Sakura eyes were wide open as she looked at this awkward looking boy. True, he is tall, but that is about the only flattering feature of his. As he stood he was slouching over a bit, hair combed into what resembled a mushroom, and glasses that could have been carved out from the bottom of bottles. They could NOT be related!! The whole class was thinking the same as Sakura as they all had the same perplexed expression.

"Ah," Terada-sensei began, "you two have the same last name! Could it be that you two are related?"

The boy said nothing. He stood there quietly secretly hoping that people would just stop staring at him. You could hear Meiling snicker as she lowered her head in disappointment.

"Hai sensei! Syoaran is my cousin!"

"Uwa!!" The class said in amazement. However, Sakura stared at him trying to figure out where she had seen him.

"Li-kun is HER cousin?! How exciting!!" Tomoyo smiled from ear to ear as she whipped out her camera.

"Li-kun? You know him?"

"Nani? We have always had classes on and off during junior high school with him!"

"Really?" Sakura asked, squinting at him trying to see if there was some resemblance to someone she knew, but she just could not find anything. "I don't really remember!"

"You're so heartless Sakura-chan! He gave us his umbrella one day after school when it was raining really hard. Remember when we bought movie tickets to the early show?"

"Hoe?"

"I even heard from one of the janitors that he stood there waiting for the rain to stop but it never did. Two hours later he just left and walked home in the rain. Then the following day he was too sick to show up for school."

Sakura felt a bit guilty as he sat there, nervously looking down at his desk. Everyone was staring at him. Even she didn't notice him at one point! To have people to stare at you all of a sudden must be very difficult.

"Terada-sensei!" Sakura suddenly stood up and slapping her hands on his desk, getting attention from the whole entire class. Meiling had a devious grin as she realized what Sakura was REALLY doing. How thoughtful! She thought to herself sarcastically. This may be easier than I thought! 

"Yes, Kinomoto?"

"We should continue homeroom before we lose valuable time for our other uncompleted objectives."

"Yes, you are right! Okay, Mihara Chiharu?"

"Hai!"

Sakura leaned in on her desk as she stared at Li. Tomoyo is familiar with him, enough to call him Li-kun. However, how come I don't remember that rainy day? Oh well, at least I will remember his name from now on. 

Tomoyo looked through the lens of her camera as she noticed the look in Sakura's eyes. Ahh! Tomoyo thought as a plan began to develop in her mind. This year will definitely be interesting! "Heh heh heh....."

"Stop laughing like that! You are very scary when you do...." Chiharu had started to say something but immediately stopped when she noticed how evil Tomoyo's face looked. Oh, no.... She shook her head knowing what that look meant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love P.E. class!" Sakura cheered as she walked onto the gymnasium floor. Her other friends on the other hand groaned.

"Ahh! It's so hot!" Chiharu complained.

"I don't like sweating! My clothes get all sticky!!" Tomoyo tried fanning herself.

"I rather be reading!" Naoko added in.

"And these shorts are TOO short!" Rika blushed trying to cover herself.

"Aww, c'mon guys! Liven up! This is the only class where we could play sports!" Sakura said with that stupid happy-go-lucky grin that her friends hated.

"Whatever," the each of them muttered as they tried to look for an empty spot by the wall. Since, it was the first day of school the P.E. teacher let them do whatever they wanted.

Li watched Sakura from a distance. She's always so happy. he thought. He shook his head, getting himself out of the trance she had always put him under without any effort. Li was holding a pile of towels as he always did in Junior High. Sighing once more, realizing the fact even more that a girl like Sakura would never be interested in him.

"What are you doing?!" Li looked up as he suddenly felt this familiar pain in his chest and tension all over his body. And that feeling is what describes fear.

"Eh?" He took a step back as Meiling went up into his face. She stood with her arms akimbo and a fierce look in her eyes. They were as red as fire, but even more dangerous.

"Look at you!" She seemed to be really upset with him. "Why do you look like such a loser?!" She fumed. Meiling extended her arm as her index finger pointed at the pile of towels he was carrying. "Why are you so timid and, and, you are so irritating!" Li stood there unaffected by her words as he was already use to it from being bullied in Junior High. He remembered that month as if it happened yesterday. Oddly enough, one day they just stopped bothering him.

"Then don't talk to me!" It was Li who was now getting irritated by her presence but still feared her.

"What?!" She was taken aback for a moment as it seemed unlike him to stand up to her.

"I mean.... that is....." Meiling got upset once again as he went back to that "soft" type of a guy. As she walked passed him she knocked over the neatly folded towels he was holding to the ground.

"You're a Li! Start acting like one!" She snapped as she walked over to play with the other students.

Baka! He yelled at himself. Bending down to pick up all the towels he felt so much anger building up in him. Why can't you stand up to her? Why are you afraid of her so much?? But she's so scary...!! 

"Let me help you!" Li looked up to see an angel standing before him. He held his breath as he looked into her glowing green eyes, and if it were possible his heart had stopped completely.

"Ah... umm...." Li fumbled with his words, or should I say lack of words? Sakura picked up the rest of the towels and handed it to him.

"You're cousin seemed very upset with you." Li didn't say anything, but continued to look at the ground. Sakura thought it was odd that he wouldn't say anything in reply. Maybe he's just shy. "Ah, we never really talked in Junior High so I thought maybe it would be nice if we could reintroduce ourselves!" Sakura extended her hand. "Hi! My name is Kinomoto Sakura, but everyone in class calls me Sakura-chan or Saku-chan!"

Li just stood there, averting her eyes. He knew if he stared at her the fact that he liked her would become very obvious. His heart regained a pulse but was now beating uncontrollably as if it were in an olympic race. Sakura felt awkward leaving her hand out for so long. To her it looked as if he were a statue.

"Li?"

"Don't talk to me!" He turned and walked away as he went into the boy's locker room.

"Hoe?!" Was all Sakura could manage. This guy is nothing like his cousin!! Sure, he wasn't the best looking guy but she thought he would be a little more friendly if she was the one to approach him. Sakura turned back around and saw Meiling. Although she was mean to him and has a bit of an attitude with everyone, she's still very friendly with everyone. She was the type of person that even though she's hard on the surface she's soft on the inside.

"Hey! Sakura come back over here!!" Tomoyo yelled from across the gym.

"Hai!" She ran over towards her friends, forgetting what had happened between her and Li.

"Baka!" He yelled at himself. (He does that quite often doesn't he?) Don't talk to me! His words echoed throughout his mind and felt a pain in his chest as if each echo stabbed him there. I am so hopeless! She must hate me now! 

Amidst his thoughts a figure began to emerge from the shadows. Li stopped in his tracks as he could only notice the bat in his hands.

"Hey there Li," his voice was low and sadistic. "I've been waiting for you..."

"F-for me??" Without really noticing himself, Li dropped the towels on the locker room floor and began to back away. Oh no! He thought to himself as his short period of beatings in Junior High reappeared in his mind. This is just like before! 

"Where do you think you're going?!" The figure's hand quickly grabbed Li's wrist in a firm grip. "You ain't going nowhere!!"

No! Li thought about all the beatings and the anger from his cousin all began to build up within him. No... not again! With no thought in his mind Li merely acted as his right hand swung at the shadowed figure.

SMACK! 

"Ouch!" Suddenly the lights in the room turned on and Li seemed confused more than ever. The once shadowy figure was now rubbing his cheek as three other boys emerged from behind the lockers laughing and chuckling.

"Hey, don't worry!" one of the guys said.

"We weren't really going to hurt you! It was Takashi-kun's idea here to play a bit of a joke on you!" Li looked mortified as he looked at Takashi who had a goofy smile on his face.

"G-Gomen Li! I just thought it would be funny!"

"And it was!" Another guy said as he laughed.

"That was a good hit though!" This boy in particular got really friendly and draped his arm over his shoulder. "Ah, let's introduce ourselves! My name is Anota Sano! I'm also in your class 1-A"

"And I am Siniichi Hikari from class 1-B!"

"Yo, Manozuki Tendou also from 1-B." He said while picking up the injured party off the floor. "And you know this guy already!"

"Yamazaki Takashi, also from 1-A!"

"I-I don't understand." Li was majorly confused as to their motives for being friendly with him. "Why are all of you... why did all of you do this?"

"Because," Sano began, letting his arm fall from his shoulders. "You are Meiling's cousin!"

"It's not what you think, though!" Takashi spoke up. "We all once shared a class together, do you remember?" Li nodded hesitantly as their motives became clear. They just want to get close to Meiling, that's all. Of course nobody wanted to be his friend.

"Back in Junior High you would sometimes stay after school and practice basket ball," Hikari began, "I saw you one day after detention. You were amazing!"

"Eh?" Li became embarrassed not realizing he was always being watched. The majority of his life he has been trying to disappear, not to be noticed by everyone. For some reason, he would always become self conscious when he knew people were looking, afraid of being laughed at. And now this revelation made him realize that all his efforts have gone to waste. That even though he tried so hard to become invisible he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"But," Tendou began, "you were always so quiet. That made it impossible to approach you. But after finding out Meiling's your cousin, who is very friendly, and seeing how you interacted with each other just now.... Well, we figured that you were just shy."

"Did you have to scare me?" Li was so serious but that only made the guys laugh even more. His seriousness contrasted with their carefree attitude.

"G-Gomen Li!!" Takashi said once more. "But we would like for you to join the Tomeoda High School Basketball team!"

"Hai!" Sano also added. "This school has never won anything for a very long time! But with Takashi, Hikari, Tendou, Me, and you; we'll be unstoppable!"

"I don't know..." Li readjusted his glasses with his index finger. "I'm not exactly fit for that type of sport."

"Oh c'mon Li! Don't be so modest! I also saw you and you're not even human they way you play!" Takashi cheered. "Besides, this is high school! It should be the best time of a young guy's life, you know? Besides, being part of the team will also mean being part of our family!"

"That's right!" The fours boys stood next to each other as Li could really sense the unity shared between them. Sano smiled and stepped forward putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Even if you decide not to join our team you could still be part of our family!" The four boys said their good byes as they went back out to play sports with their other classmates.

Li stood there contemplating what had happened just now. Being part of a family? he asked himself if that was what he really wanted. After all he already has a family but spending his high school years with friends would probably make it all the more enjoyable. And what about the team? Joining it, what would that mean? Thinking more into it he concluded he would be more confident in himself if he were to be part of the basketball team. But the real question is, would he have enough time for it? He barely had enough time for studying, to add basketball to it would be too much.

Gaining enough confidence... maybe then I will have enough courage to confess to her... 

The whistle blew as it signified the end of P.E.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang.

"Thank God!!" Chiharu sighed. She leaned against her locker obviously worn out from the first day of school. "Although, we didn't do much it was all still very tiring."

"I enjoyed it very much!" Rika was even more happy than usual. Sakura also noticed how she had also been smiling all throughout the class. Could it...? What are you thinking? That's impossible! Sakura shook her head as Tomoyo started to talk to her.

"But wasn't it interesting to find out the Syoaran and Meiling are related?" Tomoyo still had that "evil plot brewing in mind" expression. Which made the girls all the more suspicious of her. With that in mind they individually decided not to hang out with her today.

"Well, I gotta go home and finish reading this book!" Naoko quickly ran off. "Ja ne!!"

"But--" Tomoyo started but Naoko surprisingly ran off at an incredible speed. "What about you guys?"

"I have to babysit my brother!" Chiharu stated.

"What brother?" Tomoyo asked.

"And I have too many chores!" Rika quickly said as she and Chiharu ran off leaving a poor and defenseless Sakura with Tomoyo. Tomoyo was very pretty and sweet but there are times when she can also be very scary.

"Just you and me today then!"

"Uh..." Think of something quick Sakura!! She was beginning to panic. Whenever Tomoyo has that look something bad always come from it. "Look! Hiiragizawa-sempai!"

"W-Where?!" Tomoyo looked with her eyes full of love. "Sempai!! Oro? Sempai is not---" By the time she realized Sakura had lied she had already ran off and disappeared into the distance. "Ai-ya!! There's nothing to do now! Oh well!!" she quickly recovered as her digital video camera once again reappeared out of nowhere.

"Phew! That was close!" Sakura huffed and puffed, trying to regain her breath. She looked back at the high school and smiled. She felt that today was very fun and exciting like Tomoyo had said. Sakura wished the rest of the school year would be just as fun and exciting every single day. Then, for some reason, Li came into her mind. Don't talk to me! Remembering that she felt maybe today wasn't as good as she thought it was. As she started to walk home Li appeared in front of her.

"Speak of the devil." she said to herself. Maybe this was her chance to get better acquainted like she had originally planned. And this time she won't let him run off like that again. Sakura raised her hand as she was about to wave and call him over, but he looked like he was in a rush as she glanced at his watch and began to run.

"Eh? Where is he off to?" Tomoyo's evil grin appeared in her face. Somehow, it was encouraging her to run after him and see where he is running off to. Isn't spying bad? she thought to herself. Baka!! The image Tomoyo had hit her on her head. Thinking how her best friend's bad habits were rubbing off on her Sakura decided to run after him after all.

Ten minutes later....

"Ai-ya!!" Sakura stopped as she tried to catch her breath from running so long and fast. "Who knew he had such good endurance?" After regaining some energy she looked up and found that he had completely disappeared. "Darn!" All that running had been in vain. Sakura looked around her surroundings trying to figure out what part of town she was in.

Her eyes were the stopped at this huge place that was two stories high and took up half the block. Oh yeah! She thought realizing what this place was. It was the Sunset Bath House and Restaurant. One side was the bathing area and the other half was the dining area. This place has always had good reviews and also rumored to have very handsome male employees. Sakura had always wanted to go here but never had any money.

Just then her eyes lit up as the sign "Now Hiring! Inquire inside!" hung behind one of the windows. This is great! I really do need a job anyway!" Sakura crossed the street and felt overjoyed that she would finally be able to enter this famous establishment. Her eyes grew even wider as she noticed how cozy the inside felt but it was also very busy at the same time. Customers from the right side wearing the robes were escorted to the other side for dinner and what not.

"Uwa!" Sakura said in amazement still amazed and very excited all at once.

"Sakura-chan?" A deep voice called from behind the counter.

"Eh?" That voice sounds so familiar! Sakura turned and saw a familiar pleasant smile. He leaned in over the counter as he motioned for her to come over. She happily ran over towards him.

"Hiiragizawa-sempai! I had no idea you worked here!!"

"Hai! But please stop calling me by last name and sempai! I feel older than I really am, please just call me Eriol!"

"Hai! Eriol-sempai!" He sweat-dropped thinking that was close enough.

"Oh, so how was the first day of high school? Was it everything you expected?"

"Hai!" Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "It was very fun and exciting!" Eriol smiled as he thought how adorable she was. "But Eriol-sempai, how do you work and play sports in school? Isn't that too much for a student?"

"Mmm-hmm. I work with my cousin so it isn't so hard. But since I am a senior I have to concentrate on studying and college entrance exams. So this year my Auntie finally decided to hire people outside the family. Oh, is that why you're here Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded thinking how very smart Eriol-sempai was very concluding that.

"Hey, Eriol! Quit being lazy and help me!" A angry voice emerged from the back.

"Ah, is that voice from your cousin that mentioned earlier?"

"Mmm-hmm. He's cranky and serious all the time! But very shy and quiet other times!"

"That's a very strange mix!" Sakura giggled trying to imagine what kind of person he was.

"Didn't you hear me?!" He growled as appeared from the back. He was wearing an apron and holding a bucket full of dirty dishes. "I said I need---" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Sakura. "help. I need help." He finished his voice now calmer than before.

And Sakura was staring at him as well. He had unruly dark brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. Was he one of the handsome employees that she heard of from so many other girls? He was also very tall, maybe even taller then Eriol-sempai!

"Yeah yeah!" Eriol said, annoyed from his cousin's nagging nature. "Ah Sakura-chan this is my cousin Shao-Lang, and this is Sakura-chan!"

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura greeted. He however stood there in shock. He opened his mouth but could not speak.

CRASH 

"Shao-Lang! What's wrong with you?" Eriol asked helping him pick up the now broken dishes. His face was burning with embarrassment and kept dropping everything in sight.

"Shao-Lang!" Eriol yelled. He looked at him in a confused manner. I have never seen him so flustered at work before. Sure I always knew how antisocial he was at school, but at work he is always very serious and focused. Could it be? Eriol's gaze feel onto Sakura who was now trying to help pick up the broken dishes.

"Let me help!"

"No! I don't need your help!" Shao-Lang growled at her. She was shocked at what force he said that in, so mean! Don't talk to me! For some reason what Li said to her in P.E. class popped up into her head. It couldn't be?? Their reaction, their voice, that same force, it was almost identical. Sakura looked down at him as he tried to clean up the mess he had made.

"G-Gomen!" He finally spoke. "I didn't mean to..." He looked up into her eyes and found that he could not stop staring. This feeling, this feeling he had was so overwhelming. It frightened him more than Meiling.

"What's going on here?" A woman with long black hair appeared from the back.

Uwa!! So beautiful!! Sakura thought amazed by her radiance.

"Auntie Yelan, something's wrong with Shao-Lang! He keeps breaking everything and was even very rude to my friend, Sakura-chan!" Eriol grinned devilishly at his cousin who was now glaring back at him.

"Shao-Lang!" He stood up very quickly.

"Yes mother?"

"Apologize to this young lady this instance!"

"G-Gomen Kinomoto-san."

"It's okay." Kinomoto-san? She thought and asked herself if Eriol-sempai had ever mentioned her last name. Sakura looked up to see if they somehow knew each other. He, however, didn't look into her eyes. Just like Li in P.E. when she spoke to him he would not look at her in the eyes.

"Now, hurry and clean up this mess!"

"Hai!" Shao-Lang bent over and picked up all the broken pieces.

"Auntie, Sakura-chan is here to apply for my spot."

"Ah? Really?" She quickly changed from being stern to eternally sweet. Sakura found it quite strange. "Do you have any experience?"

"N-No. I have never worked before." Sakura became embarrassed as she realized how foolish it was for her to think she could work here. After all, it has a very high reputation.

"That does present a problem! Eriol, do you highly recommend this friend of yours?"

"Hai!" Eriol replied without hesitation.

"Then it's settled! Starting today you're hired. Since Eriol will be very busy this year we need someone to take his place! Me being such a picky woman I didn't like any other applicants. So, today Eriol and my son will show you around and how to do everything! Bye bye, have fun!" And just like that Sakura was hired and the woman disappeared back into the other room.

"Eriol-sempai, was that right of you? What if I am bad?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine! Besides my cousin will take VERY good care of you when I am gone!" Sakura look at Shao-Lang, and he stared at her as they both blushed from Eriol's implications.

AN: Holy cow Batman! That was so long!!! Too long so I just ended it right there. Tell me how it is! R & R

And please read my other story Look Smart.


	2. Chapter Two: Temptation

Honey Roasted

Chapter 2

Sorry about not writing for like 9 months, to those who have asked, "when is the next installment?"

Luckily I got some free time. I got a little lost on where I left the story so I had to read it again! Ha! the author had to read it over... well i sorta like this story... I'm writing it like the way I imagined it would be if it were some asian soap opera.

I think it's a bit long since i just wrote nonstop... and the ending is a little... weird... i ono... hopefully i'll be able to finish this project at least... okay read...

----------------------------------

"Err... what happened to you?" Tomoyo stared in awe of the living dead, also known as her best friend Sakura. She stood before her long raven haired friend looking ghostly. Her hair were all in knots, her uniform was wrinkled, and dark circles appeared around her eyes.

"UUunnn..." Sakura grunted, dragging her feet along to her locker.

"Cheer up there Sakua-chan! It's only the second day of high school. So what if you're high school debut didn't go according to plan? That doesn't mean you should give up and starting looking like crap..."

"...job..." Was all Sakura had the strength to say.

"Eh?" Tomoyo could hardly understand what she had said.

"I'm tired... from job..."

"EH?" Tomoyo was completely shocked. "You worked yesterday? But when you left school I'm pretty sure you were unemployed... How the heck did you get a job?"

Yesterday's events came pouring into Sakura's mind. Her following Li, the restaurant, Eriol-sempai... So many things happened she didn't have time to fully appreciate the situation. It was only now she realized the situation she was in. Her lazy green eyes quickly became large with shock.

"Good morning Sempai!" Tomoyo gushed as her porcelain white skin turned pink with excitement. Sakura turned to see Eriol-sempai leaning nonchalantly on the lockers by hers.

"Good morning Tomoyo! You're looking prettier and prettier every time I see you!"

"Uh.. Arigato..." Her voice was as low as a mouse as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Ah, Looks like little Sakura is all worn out from last night!" Eriol gently placed his hand on her head then rubbed it in her hair. Making her appearance more disheveled. Tomoyo fumed with jealousy at how familiar they were with each other.

"How does Sempai know Sakura has a job?"

"Well... uh... you see..." Sakura stuttered. She can tell in the tone of her friend's voice that she was mad at her. She couldn't really blame Tomoyo. She knows how this must look to her.

"Sakura took my position at my job."

"Oh I see..." Tomoyo felt like she was left out.

"Hey do you want a job too?"

"Eh?" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.

"Tomoyo-chan can work there also? I thought there was only one position open?"

"I have to discuss it with Auntie first, but I have feeling she'll agree to my ideas. But I have to make it clear that you two will hardly get any days off and can only join school activities that take place in the morning."

"Such a demanding job!" Tomoyo thought out loud.

"It is but in the end it's gratifying and is well worth it. All right ladies, see you later!"

"Bye Hiiragizawa-sempai!"

"Bye Eriol-sempai!" Tomoyo glared at Sakura.

"You seem quite familiar with him!"

"C-Calm down Tomoyo! It's not what you think!"

"So you DON'T have feelings for him!"

"Or course not! Me? Him? How could you think that? You HAVE to let me explain!"

"Do I?" Tomoyo replied as she walked away a very VERY confused Sakura.

Her cute little head can only handle so much within 24 hours. So many things have happened Sakura was getting dizzy.

"This is more difficult than solving a math problem," she muttered to herself as she dragged herself to homeroom. From all the excitement and lack of sleep she had the mind of sludge. Without warning...

"AHH!" Rubbing her head. "What the heck was that?"

"S-sorry!" A deeper voice spoke. Sakura looked up to see none other then Li. He flustered about as he tried, but clumsily, picked up his textbooks.

"Hey, it's no trouble! I've been a bit of a scatter brain this morning. Let me help you!" Sakura sat up and began to help him.

"It's fine! I don't need your help!" His voice was cold as was his glare. She didn't know how to respond. Such a reserved looking guy and yet so mean. However, there was something about that characteristic stuck out in her mind. She just could not put her finger on it. Why is this bothering me so much? she thought.

"Wow, this book is heavy!" Her small delicate fingers lifted it slightly off the ground. Unfortunately, gravity took its toll as the book slipped out of her fingers and landed on the floor with a thud. Sakura busted out laughing out of nowhere.

Li looked perplexed as he wondered what she was laughing at? What was so funny? His first thought was him. She was laughing at him. He had been bullied for so long what else was he suppose to assume? Sakura must be laughing at him because he's a nerd. Noticing how thick the text book is, of course that's what's so funny... Of all the people, why did she have to laugh at him?

"I'm sorry!" She said in-between laughters. "That book was so heavy! And it fell on my head when we ran into each other. I just thought I'm so lucky to be alive. Death by a textbook is NOT the way to go!" Sakura continued to laugh until she noticed she was the only one laughing. She looked over to Li whose face was red as a tomato.

"Excuse me, but we're going to be late." His face was expressionless. He picked up the rest of his books and walked away.

"This is just NOT my day."

------------------------------------------------

Li breathed a sigh of relief as the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of classes. He had been a complete and utter wreck since yesterday afternoon. With Meilin being in the same class as him a lot more people are noticing him. Her popularity has only doubled since yesterday. When he walks down the halls people begin to point and whisper, even the teachers! They were all thinking the same thing, how can Meilin and Syoaran be relatives. Complete polar opposites of the gene pool. There is the possibility that he's just being paranoid.

"Can you believe they're related?" A group of girls giggled and laughed as he walked by them. His head slumped lower.

"They ARE talking about me!" he muttered to himself.

Not only is Meilin a problem but Sakura is as well. She's working with him now!

"Damn Eriol!" he gritted his teeth. It's all his fault that he's in this situation. Meilin must have somehow told Eriol about his crush on Sakura. Then Eriol somehow invited Sakura over to their restaurant. Now the girl he likes will now be with him every single day! Not that it is such a terrible thing, but with his clumsiness and inability to talk to anyone it's a horrible situation.

Li's face got hot and red as he thought about this morning. He assumed she was laughing at him but she wasn't at all. He couldn't stop feeling that she was very cute at that moment. Her innocence and kindness, her beautiful smile! It was all too overwhelming.

"She must think I'm psycho..." he though to himself, remembering how he left her abruptly. "I didn't even help her up from off the floor!" This realization made him frozen in shock. "What kind of an impression did I leave on her? She must think a rude psycho now!" He thought it was bad she didn't even know he existed, but now, she has this horrible image of his personality...

He calmed down and thought what would've happened if he had picked her up? He can't even talk to her let alone touch her! In all honesty he believed if he had touched Sakura's hands he would've fainted with sweet, sweet bliss...

"I'm such a moron!" he mumbled.

FROM ACROSS THE CAFETERIA

"Hey Meilin, are you sure you guys have the same blood?"

"Huh?" Meilin looked over to where Mina was pointing, Li was sitting at an empty table whose expressions changed with each passing thought that came to his mind. "Sad but true."

"No offense," Hotaru, the boy sitting next to her began," but he's such a loser!"

"Don't worry, it's only the second day of high school!" Her grin was as mischievous as ever. "I'll turn him into a person that deserves to have the same last name as me!"

As the wheels in Meilin's head began to turn Li felt a chill go up his spine. He looked up as he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Takashi grinned excitedly as his tousled black hair emphasized his boyish personality. "Yo!" he greeted taking the seat next to him.

"Are you sure you want to be doing that?" Li asked.

"Doing what?" He stared blankly at Li.

"You sitting there. Being seen with me. Wouldn't it tarnish your reputation?"

"What? I have a reputation?"

"Nevermind." Li went back to eating his wholesome and nutritious meal. His index finger pushing on his glasses to readjust itself.

"Anyway, listen man, what's your answer?"

"20 feet."

"Huh?"

"Well the placement exam we took this morning. The trickiest problem was number 23 and 20 feet is the answer."

"You gotta be kidding me! I put 5 inches... who cares about that! That test doesn't even count. What I was talking about was what your answer was for joining the team."

"I don't--"

"Look, I know you're shy and all, but you have so much talent and skill. You'd be an asset to our team. And me, Sano, Hikari, and Tendou think you're a pretty cool guy. Hell even when we don't win the game we still hang out afterwards as if we actually won."

"You guys think I'm cool?" His was sarcastic as he pointed out his slicked back hair and thick glasses.

"Man, when you're on the court doing you're thing it's like you transform into another person. I mean chicks like that. I'm living proof! There's gotta be a girl you're interested in..."

"Well..." he began as his eyes went towards Sakura. It was weired, like there was this magnetic force making him gaze at her. Takashi leaned over to see who he was looking at.

"Get outta here! You got the hots for Kinomo---" Li placed his hands firmly over his mouth. With his free hand he placed his index finger perpendicular to his place, implying him to shut his mouth about it.

"This is perfect!" Takashi whispered loudly.

"How is that perfect?"

"She's like a sports freak! I mean she can beat boys at sports. Being on the basketball team would definitely score you some brownie points with her."

"Look, I kinda got my plate full with other responsibilities. I'll think about it some more."

"Good enough for me, but don't keep us waiting. See ya!" Takashi got up and left as Li gazed at Sakura from the corner of his eyes. The memory of this morning, although awkward, came to mind. The sight of laughter, she was amazingly cute. If he were to be on the basketball would he see that same smile cheering him on from the sidelines? If dreams can't come true maybe he should help make it a reality.

------------------------------------

if it sucks don't review it! if you like it pls shower me with compliments... thanks

and pls excuse the grammar...


	3. Chapter Three: Moment of Truth

Honey Roasted!

Chapter 3

"Sakura-chan, say cheese!" Tomoyo grinned as she looked at Sakura through the lens.

"Shouldn't you be saying 'Action!' ? You ARE using a camcorder not a camera." She replied playfully as they walked down the halls of their high school.

"Yeah yeah. Sometimes you can be so technical! So, you MUST tell me about Eriol-sempai!" Tomoyo squealed with girlish delight. Just uttering his very name sent chills through her body giving her goose bumps.

"About that, you're not still mad at me are you? I would NEVER having feelings for him like that, you know that right? Besides I think of him as... the brother I wish I always had!"

"I know, I know. But don't you have a brother already?"

"That idiot! He's a big waste of space!"

"But he IS a total hottie!"

"Yuck! That's my brother you're talking about! EWW!" Tomoyo laughed because of her silly reactions.

"Hey! Don't change the topic! What about my future hubbie?"

"Sempai? Well, what's there to tell? He's the same as always. It was very kind of him to let me take his position at work."

"That's right! You got his job yesterday! So, tell me, are there any cute guys?"

Sakura did not answer. For a brief moment she had a flashback of Xiao Lang. She remembered his disheveled dark brown hair, his piercing hazel eyes. For some reason the moment when dropped a pile of dishes on the floor stuck out in her mind. How forceful his voice was when he refused her help. She thought, why do I get a strange feeling, like deja vu?

"By that expression I guess there's a hot co-worker you have!" Tomoyo giggled. Sakura snapped out of her daze. She looked at Tomoyo who was teasing her. "Sakura has a crush!" Tomoyo turned off her camcorder at that moment and began to run towards their classroom. "Wait until I announce to the whole class that Sakura has a crush on her co-worker!"

"Tomoyo! I do NOT have a crush on anyone!" Sakura screamed as she ran after her.

---------------------------------

"Hey there dear cousin!" Meiling smirked as she sat on top of Li's desk.

"Is there something you want?" He asked without even looking up from his textbook.

"I overheard Auntie telling my mother about a new addition to the family business." He looked up with his eyes bugging out. If Meiling has that information there's no telling what she has planned for him. The only thing for sure is disaster awaits him.

"Well, well, well... that sure got your attention." Her smirk soon turned into a wicked grin.

"Meiling... no one knows anything about me and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Everyone thinks you're a loser, and I don't blame them! What's with your image? What's with the helmet hair, and those ridiculous glasses? You could be as popular as Eriol if you wanted to be!"

"That's just it Meiling! I don't want to be popular. I like being invisible! I like just concentrating on school and helping out my mom at the restaurant! I like my life the way it is."

"That's not true. You say you like your life the way it is, but the way you look at Kinomoto tells me different. The way you gaze at her tells me you want something more out of life then just work and academics. If anything work and academics are just excuses you hide behind because you're afraid at failing the one thing you truly want to obtain... I think you know where, or rather who I'm implying."

Li lowered his head. Like anyone who has been defeated Li could not look into the eyes of the victor. Everything Meiling has said is 100 true.

Just then Tomoyo bursted into the room.

"Everyone listen! Sakura has a crush on her hot new co-worker!"

"TOMOYO!" Sakura charged into the room and placed her hand over her mouth before she can say anything else.

"For real Sakura-chan!" A classmate squealed.

"Is he really hot?" Another girl asked.

"Aww, I was going to ask you out too!" A guy from the back teased.

"It's not too late to confess is it?" Another guy joked.

"Please, don't pay attention to her insane accusations!" Sakura pleaded, Her face was completely red. Although she knew most of the people in the class already it didn't make it any less embarrassing for her.

"Tell us where you work, so we can stop in and see who it is!" Meiling joined in the teasing.

"What a great idea!" Mina added. At this point the whole class began to plan it out like it was some sort of field trip. However, Li was not liking this at all. If the whole class found he worked there, then everyone would find out more of his personal life. They will also discover he is also related to Eriol, him and Meiling are very popular in school. This will no doubt attract more and more attention to him.

"Come on guys! I just started working there! How would it look if all of you guys show up and not buy anything?" Sakura was still pleading but everyone ignored her.

"Everyone!" The became silent as they heard a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice. Sakura, like the others stared wide eyed at the figure standing in the middle of the room.

"Xiao Lang...?" Meiling said in a voice so low, Li himself could barely hear.

"Everyone, please listen to Kinomoto-san. She does not wish for any of you to visit her." No one had realized how tall he was until that very moment, as it felt like he had towered over everyone. Although he stood tall and is voice was very commanding he trembled.

Another student stood, his arms crossed over his chest. "Who are you to tell us what to do?"

"He's my cousin!" Meiling glared at him with eyes full of fire. "You got a problem with that?" The other boy shook his head slowly as he sat back down. His friend sitting next to him, laughed teasing him how he got told off by a girl.

"Kinomoto-san, we were all just teasing you. We had no intentions of actually visiting. Sorry if there was any misunderstandings." She sweetly smiled at Sakura. "Right everyone?" Soon after, other students apologized and went back to chatting amongst themselves.

Li sat back down unable to look up at anyone. He still could not believe what he had done.

"Sorry." Meiling said softly. "I promise not to interfere anymore." He didn't say anything back and she went back to her seat.

Sakura remained in the front of the classroom. She stared at Li, he still had his face hang low. There it was again, this inexplainable feeling she had. It's been creeping up on her from the depths of her chest, this feeling now made it impossible for her to stop looking at Li Syoaran.

He looked up as their eyes met.

-----------------------------

END OF THE SCHOOL DAY

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hoe?"

"Don't 'Hoe?' me! You know what I am talking about! That moment... or whatever that was, that you had with Li."

"There was no moment! We just happen to look in the same direction."

"Whatever, I still he was sweet."

"Sweet?" Sakura gave her a confused look. "Why do you think he's sweet?"

"Because he stood up for you! Totally romantic!" Tomoyo pulled out her camcorder and played i back for her. ("Everyone, please listen to Kinomoto-san. She does not wish for any of you to visit her.")

"Wow! Even though he has no sense of style like Eriol-sempai he looks totally hunky at that moment!"

Sakura giggled at her ability to make everything they talk about somehow connect to sempai.

Just then Li walked by.

"I'll call you tonight! Bye bye!" Sakura told Tomoyo as she ran after the very elusive Li.

"Hey wait up!" Li turned around and stopped when he saw it was Sakura. He avoided eye contact with her to divert any indication of blushing.

"I just wanted to thank you for your... well I guess you can call it support, back in the classroom."

"What for?" He replied icily.

"Hoe?"

"I didn't care if they visited you or not, they were just making too much noise. I couldn't concentrate on studying..."

"Is that so..." Sakura didn't know how to respond. He was being so mean to her, for no reason at all. Then, suddenly, the same awkward feeling she felt before washed over her. However, this time it felt different. For some reason it made her very sad.

'STUPID!' he thought to himself. For so long he had dreamed of talking to her and now when the moment has finally arrived he's mean to her. Looking at her saddened expression made him feel like a big jerk. It broke his heart knowing he was the one to do this to her. He couldn't bare it and wanted to runaway. He just wanted to go to work and not think about anything that related to his heart.

"Wait!" Sakura pleaded, he hand slightly grabbing on to his fore arm. "I just wanted to say thanks anyway..." Li pulled his arm away and just ran towards work. And for a moment Sakura was shocked.

According to Tomoyo he has always been in a class with them. It is only now, with these strange feelings, has she become interested in him. A person she has been with for so many years yet she has only started to notice him now. Something about him has caught her curiosity and it is her belief that he doesn't intend to be mean to her... there's just so little she knows about him. There's something about the image of his back slowly disappearing in the horizon line that's drawing her to him. This magnetism which is making her legs move forward, making her chase after him once again.

"And so the plot thickens!" Tomoyo smiled with absolute delight as she continues to look through her camcorder.

----------------------------------------------------

Unlike yesterday, Sakura was able to keep up with him but there was still some distance. To her surprise she sees him running towards SUNSET. (AN: Name of the bath house/restaurant.) "Hoe?" she said out loud. However, he ran in the alleyway and towards the back.

Sakura remained confused. She was still tired and couldn't even think. All she could do was go in there and begin working. 'I'll ask around.' she thought to herself.

"Oh my!" Yelan exclaimed as she saw Sakura. "Dear are you all right? You look worn out."

"Don't mind me, I'm just a bit out of shape." Sakura smiled.

"Well, you just rest up for a couple of minutes then clock in. I wouldn't want you to faint from fatigue, okay dear?"

"W-Well..." Yelan turned back around.

"What is it dear? Go ahead ask me anything!" She smiled.

"I wanted to ask you about this boy..."

"Boy!"

"What I mean is--" Sakura laughed sheepishly. "What I mean is I think someone I kinda know works here. He's tall, thick glasses..."

Yelan began to laugh. Sakura was bewildered. She didn't know what to think. Yelan was a beautiful woman, who is also very intimidating at times. To see her laugh was quite unusual.

"Sakura, dear, you met him yesterday!"

"I did?"

"Don't you remember? Are you sure you're okay?"

"The person I'm looking for ran into the back through the alley way. I just assumed there were more people I haven't met."

"To my recollection you have mat everyone."

"I didn't mean to be persistent, but I don't remember meeting anyone with thick glasses and gelled hair."

"That's because no one of that description works here! We have a reputation of having an attractive staff."

"Dear, maybe you should go home. You seem... out of it."

"But I saw him go into the back!"

"Oh I think I know who you're talking about."

"Where is Eriol-baka?" A deep voice emerged from the back. "He hasn't finished..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he sees Sakura and his mother talking.

"Xiao-Lang." Yelan called over. He slowly walked over towards them. Trying desperately not to look at Sakura.

"Yes, mother?"

"Please help Sakura here. It seems you have caused some misunderstandings."

"Yes." he replied obediently. He looks down over to Sakura with a struggling expression.

There it was again. This strange uncomfortable feeling she has been having all day. She looked up into his dark yet soft eyes. It was obvious now, but still hard to believe. His sudden weakened expression made him seem almost like a child.. Which made her heart beat loudly against her chest.

"My chinese name is Xiao-Lang but... my japanese name..."

Sakura held her breath.

"Syaoran?"


	4. Chapter Four: Revelation

HONEY ROASTED!

Chapter Four: Revelations

AN:

I realize it's been almost two years (oh my!) since I wrote anything. This can be due

to many many factors: school, work, and boyfriend. Most importantly due to the lack

of motivation. But as I lay in my bed restless and unable to fall back asleep it

dawned on me now is my chance to write a new installment. Anyway, inevitable the

flow of the story has changed! I don't remember exactly where the hell I was going

with anything! I had to read over the chapters myself! Anyway please excuse the

grammar and spelling mistakes and most of all excuse me if the story sucks!

-------------------------------------

"SYAORAN?" Sakura's body jolted up from her bed and woke herself up. She

looked over to her clock and it was now 3 in the morning. Her body fell back into

her bed as she stared aimlessly at her ceiling. Even now thinking back to work it all

still seemed like a dream. The two, Xiao-Lang and Syaoran, were actually one in

the same. What confused her even more was the 'why?' of it all. The shock is finally

subsiding but her curiosity has drastically increased. What was his purpose for

having two completely different images? More importantly why does she care?

------FLASHBACK--------------

"Syaoran? I mean... What I mean is, um, Li-kun?" He stood there looking away with

a light shade of red on his cheeks. He seemed hesitant to answer and merely

nodded to confirm that he was in fact the same person in her class. Her chest

ached as this familiar yet foreign feeling invaded her body once again. This feeling

that made her heart beat so loudly against her rib cage seem to slowly make sense

to her.

"BINGO!" Yelan said enthusiastically. Her delicate hand holding her fan moved

gracefully cooling herself off. She walked slowly to Xiao-Lang and draped her arm

around his shoulder. "This handsome yet dreadfully rude boy is my charming son.

Honestly I don't know why he looks so different going to school and looks like this

when he's working. I suppose he feels he should dress in certain attire for certain

occasions." She continues to fan herself as she leaves her son's side. "I don't pry

into his reasons since he's such a wonderful son! Getting amazing grades and

dedicating his free time to help me out, how could a mother ever possibly

complain?"

"Mother, please!" He stared at Yelan pleading for her to stop talking about him. His

face was now beet red.

"Sorry Xiao-Lang, I thought it would be impolite to not explain anything and leave

poor Kinomoto-chan confused! But I shall leave the rest up to you. I let you two talk

for a couple of minutes but as soon as this matter is settled please work hard!" Yelan

smiled and walked gracefully away.

Sakura didn't know what to think. She stood there aware of the situation but unable

to process the information. Looking at the person before her she can recognize the

boy from her class. The same fierceness, the same awkward presence, and the

same shy expression. However, it was the appearance that made it almost

impossible to figure out. They were so drastically different, logically they couldn't

have been the same person. Much like Superman with his disguise as Clark Kent.

Such subtle differences yet no one could figure out he was in fact a hero.

"Please," he finally spoke, "don't mention what happened to anyone. As my mother

has said I have my own reasons for my actions." As he said this he did not dare to

look into her eyes.

"Hai." That was all she could say at that moment and for the rest of the night.

---END OF FLASHBACK------

Sakura rolled over and covered her face with her pillow. "I'm so going to get bags

underneath my eyes!" She sighed desperately trying to fall back asleep.

---THE NEXT DAY-----

The hallway was painfully quiet with the occasional whisper as two very beautiful

and radiant people walked side by side. People flocked together by lockers as

whispered in admiration and giggled with delight as if they were celebrities.

"So it would seem our little cherry blossom has found out the cute little wolf's secret."

(AN: If you don't already know those are the translations of Sakura's and Syaoran's

names, I think...) Eriol chuckled a bit as he found this to be all very entertaining.

"This morning I overheard my mother and Auntie laughing shamelessly at his own

expense. Really, how long did he think he was going to keep up this charade?"

Meiling asked irritated with her cousin's actions.

"You should let him be, he does have enough pressure as it is." He said defending Li

as he also aware of her inability to stay out of other people's business.

"Yes, but doesn't it irritate you that his image is disgracing our family?"

"Not in the least." He smiled, his attitude annoyed her even more. "Quite frankly I

don't understand why you care so much."

"It's annoying that's all! How can he be the only one? Do you realize the future of our

family's rep--."

"You may not be able to see it now," Eriol cut her off, "but he is quite capable. The

potential is there but he's going through an awkward stage in his life right now. With

all that's expected of him, with all that's been going on, not to mention you terrorizing

him, I'd say he's got a lot to deal with."

Meiling walked quietly beside him. She knew this was all true and could not talk

back and disagree with him. It was unlike her not to be able to do anything. Although

it may seem as if she was just meddling in Li's personal life she really did have

concern for him. In her own way she just wanted to help him out of that shell. She

wanted him to be happy, even if it was only for a little while. Eriol is able to know this

since the three grew up together. He knew of her rue intentions.

"With all that said maybe I'm thinking you're right."

"Huh?" Eriol seemed to have her attention once again. "What do you purpose?"

"Although I don't like to mess with people's personal life I care about him just as

much as you. I think it's about time we do something about his interest in a certain

cute little flower!" He chuckled lightly.

"You can be pretty scary at times, you do know that don't you?"

"Ha Ha! That maybe so!"

------------------------------------

"Good Morning Sakura!" Tomoyo cheerfully greeted as she hugged her tightly from

behind. She merely yawned and replied her a groan. "Eh? What's the matter?"

Tomoyo let go as she faced her friend and let out a sudden gasp. "Geez! You look

terrible!"

"I didn't get that much sleep last night." Sakura yet again yawned.

"Could it be from work?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Or could the lack of sleep be from your hot co-worker?"

"Ab-Absolutely not!" She couldn't believe how accurate Tomoyo's intuition is!

"Maybe you had a dream about a classmate of ours?"

"N-NOO!" This time Sakura's face became completely red. 'How is she doing this?'

Sakura asked herself. "What would possibly make you think that?" Tomoyo skillfully

pulled her camcorder out of nowhere and replayed her tape. It was from yesterday

from when Sakura approached Li. It showed her grabbing his arm then suddenly

chasing after him. Although what happened was completely innocent from what she

saw it really did look like a lover's quarrel.

"That is what would make me think that!" Tomoyo teased as her mischievous grin

once again donned her smooth pale skin.

"How can something so pretty be so evil?"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Tomoyo laughed triumphantly. "I really am amaazing aren't I?"

"Whatever! Nothing's going on!"

"Why not? I bet underneath those old fashioned glasses is a hottie waiting to be

discovered!" Really, she couldn't have been more right, Sakura thought.

"If that's how you feel why don't you go after him."

"Unspeakable! You know I have my eyes set on Eriol-sempai! Besides if you're

already taken then I'll definitely have him for sure!"

"Hoe? You still think he's after me?"

"One can never be too safe! You what they say? Keep your friends close but your

enemies closer!"

"Hai, hai... whatever..." Sakura replied slamming her locker shut. At the moment all

she wanted to do was go back home and sleep. As she and Tomoyo began to walk

to class she ran into someone unexpected.

"Good morning Li-kun!" Tomoyo greeted rather cheerfully. But thinking about Eriol

always makes her feel ten times better.

"Mm.. Good Morning..." His voice low as he always tries to avoid eye contact.

"Eh? Sakura don't be rude and greet him also!" Tomoyo said in a teasing manner.

"Hoe? Unn... G-Good Morning Li-kun." Sakura tried desperately not to look him the

eye but she couldn't help it. Looking at the person before her she could not help but

see his other self at Sunset. She could not help but imagine his hair being messy

and how much more relaxed and casual he looked. But most of all she couldn't help

but imagine those piercing brown eyes. As her eyes wandered towards his she

somehow saw those same eyes.

B-BUMP!

What the hell is going on? she thought to herself. Her chest ached as it did yesterday

but this was completely different from before. The blood began to rush to her face all

at once as the energy in her legs somehow escaped from her body.

"E-Excuse me!" Sakura suddenly said as she ran to the bathroom.

"Eh?" Tomoyo really didn't know how to react. She turned back to Li and smiled

sheepishly. "You have to excuse her. Apparently she didn't get enough sleep last

night. She had this dream with her hottie co-worker!" She laughed. However, she

noticed how stiff Li got and how he blushed furiously.

"I see. Well I'll get going to class now... Ja ne..." He quickly walked away leaving

Tomoyo confused as ever.

----MEANWHILE-------

"What the hell was that!" Sakura yelled inwardly towards herself. She was pacing

back and forth in the bathroom stall (as small as the space is) with such anxiety.

"What's with the B-BUMP? Who gave you permission to do that? I must be going

insane I am yelling at my heart after all! What's going on with me? Ever since that

day I first walked into Sunset weird things have been happening me. Weird feelings

are monopolizing my thoughts. This is just plain weird." She continued to frantically

pace in the small stall talking to herself, thinking any and all possible things to think

of except for one. It was almost as if she purposely blocked it out of her head, like

she didn't want to admit it to herself. Suddenly, as if she were in complete and utter

defeat she stopped pacing and sat down on the toilet. She stared at the shiny

metallic door of the stall with a horrified expression. It seems she has thought of the

one 'thing' she did not want to think of. With this she simply said, "Holy crap..."

3 minutes later Sakura walked down the hallway in a complete daze. "This cannot be

happening to me!" she said to herself. She slid the door to her classroom open to her

noisy classmates. She swallowed whatever fear or hesitation she had and walked

towards her seat without making any type of eye contact.

"Oi! Sakura, you okay? You left in a hurry before..."

"Hai! Im fine!" She tried to sound as natural as possible. But without knowing, as if

she had no control over her body her eyes wandered towards him. Even with his

unfashionable appearance Li is still handsome. Although it may be hard to notice it

is still noticeable. She couldn't help but thing his height is very tall, almost the same

as Eriol-sempai. Also he has a very strong shoulder and jaw line. But also the Li at

work is very sexy... AHH! Sakura became very surprised of her very own thoughts.

She turned forward and faced the board as the teacher began roll call.

------------------------------

AN: That's it for now... My head is about to explode... Like it? Hate It? Let me Know..

Suggestions are welcome... I plan on updating... besides what do Eriol and Meiling

have in store? And just what about Tomoyo? And whatever happened to the

basketball team? Well, it'll be answered in the next installment, let's hope it doesn't

take me two more years!


	5. Chapter Five: Denial

HONEY ROASTED!

Chapter Five: Denial

"What the hell have I been thinking?" Sakura muttered to herself while looking for a place to sit for lunch. "Maybe I'm just getting sick. Yeah, that HAS to be it!" Thinking about her weird thoughts, thinking about her face always being hot lately, more importantly she was thinking about her chest is always acting crazy at certain times. Her catching a cold was the only possible reason she could think of. Or at least, that's what she's been telling herself.

She continued to walk in a daze, her eyes lazily trying to look for her friends when she stopped dead in her tracks. THUMP... THUMP... THUMP... There it goes again, beating like crazy, beating so loud against her chest she wondered if the person sitting in the chair near her could hear it. Her face became hotter and she could feel her forehead perspire a bit. There, in her line of vision, there he was sitting all by himself.

"This is crazy!" She muttered to herself once again. She shook her head as if it were possible to simply shake off these feelings she's been having. "No way that's remotely possible! I'll just walk over there and chat with him normally." Sakura figured if she could sit with him casually and have a normal conversation this would rule out the other unmentionable reason that could've been the cause of her fever-like symptoms.

However, Sakura seemed to find herself already standing next to him. As she was thinking, as she was searching for her friends she had unknowingly walked towards his direction.

"Ohayo!" She greeted placing her tray next to his then sitting.

"Uh--Uh... Umm..." Was all Li could manage to say when he opened up his mouth. In an instant, as if someone had thrown him in a sauna he began to sweat like a pig. Clumsily he took off his glasses and wiped it quickly then wore it once again. 'It really is her!' he thought. Sakura tilted her head in confusion as to what exactly he was doing.

Sakura smiled with sheer delight. Her chest was not acting crazy, she was not feeling flush at all. Her symptoms were that of an actual oncoming cold, this please her very much. 'I'll just have to stop by the nurse's office before school lets out and get some medication.' she thought to herself.

"Well, I think we got off on the wrong foot..." Sakura began to say.

"Eh? Wh-What?" Li was still in shock by her beauty and peaceful aura.

"We have the same class and we work in the same place too yet... the atmosphere between us is not exactly friendly." Sakura was amazed at her own honesty but for some reason, even when he was saying rude things to her she felt comfortable. She didn't get offended or mad, she felt like whenever she spoke to him that she was exactly where she should be.

"Ah..." Li started. Recent incidents of him being mean to her began to flood his mind, he understood what she meant. "G-Gomen Kinomoto-san! My people skills are horrible, I never meant to hurt you!" Li instinctively bowed as he was taught while growing up. You should bow when apologizing to someone.

"Pfft.." Sakura began to cover her mouth. Li looked up and realized that she had started to laugh at him. He was confused, he didn't know what to think except he couldn't have the girl he was in love with laugh at him. Li's heart wouldn't be able to recover. The only thing he could do was leave, leave before his heart shattered into a million pieces. He stood quickly and was about to leave when he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Gomen ne sai!" Sakura said with a smile from ear to ear. Even then she couldn't stop laughing. "Don't misunderstand me again! You are just so silly-!"

It was Li's turn to tilt his head in confusion. His body relaxed as sat back down into his seat as Sakura continued to explain herself.

"I was laughing because you are so old fashioned! No teenager today bows as low as you did. I thought it was silly you look so young yet your mind is that of an old man's!" Sakura continued to laugh, her eyes and smile seem to have brighten up the entire room. Her laugh was sweet and charming that he himself cracked a smile.

'So that's what she was thinking!' He thought. He too laughed but not for the same reason but because of how ridiculous he was. Sakura had not been mocking him, just as last time when they ran into each other. Her humor was strange but he thought it was great he got to learn something new about his love.

Their laughter died down as they smiled at one another. The atmosphere between them was no longer awkward, it lightened up and both felt very comfortable at each other's presence.

"So let's start over," Sakura said with a grin. Li nodded his head. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura!" She extended her hand out to his.

"Li Syaoran." His extended his hand until it grasped Sakura's hand and both shook. THUMP... Sakura pulled her hand away unexpectedly and smiled nervously. As soon as she felt the warmth from his hand she felt uneasy, she felt... shy. In the past she never had a problem speaking to people of the opposite sex. Somehow she was able to speak to them normally as she would any of her other friends. Even when approaching a boy she had a mild crush on Sakura spoke to him with ease. However, speaking to Li is a new experience all on its own. Although at times she felt at ease by his side, when they have physical contact she doesn't know what to do with herself.

"What's with the lovey dovey atmosphere?" Takashi asked as he slid into the seat next to Li.

"Yo." Tendou waved.

"Yes, tator tots!" Sano said as he stole one off of Sakura's plate.

"You're so impolite taking food without permission!" Hikari exclaimed while he smacked Sano at the back of his head. Sakura laughed at Sano's pained yet comical expression.

"It's fine, It's fine! Go ahead take some more if you want." She offered. Sano stuck his tongue out at Hikari to gloat his own victory then eagerly took another off her plate.

"On another note," Takashi began, "do you have an answer yet?" He faced Li waiting and hoping his answer would be a positive one.

"About that..." Li scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a way to say no. He didn't like to refuse people which is probably why he always gets suckered into doing things he never really wanted to do. But joining the basketball is something he really couldn't do. It's a fun sport but in the end there really wouldn't be a point, in the end his life is something he could not control.

"Please say yes!" Tendou clasped is hands together as sign of begging.

"You're skill would be a great asset!" Hikari added.

"Plus your sense of discipline and organization will balance out the rest of the team!" Sano chimed in. The other boys nodded in agreement, patting him on the back for coming up with a great reason. Li was on verge of rejecting them when Sakura spoke.

"Eh? Li-kun, you play basketball?" Li didn't know how to respond. The comfortable atmosphere between them had been disturbed and he is back to being shy and awkward. He simply sat there unable to respond with his face becoming increasingly red with each passing second.

"Hai Sakura-chan!" Takashi interjected. "He's simply amazing!" Li looked at him as if he were about to slap his hand over his mouth and yell SHUT UP you fool! Takashi knew of his feelings for Sakura and he was using this against him to make him join his team. However, the other three boys were unaware of this fact but continued to add oil to the fire.

"His form is beautiful!" Sano exclaimed.

"And his speed is not even human!" Hikari added.

"Li-kun never misses a basket either!" Tendou said with amazement, as if he couldn't even believe it himself.

"Wow! You're really that good?" Sakura asked with genuine interest.

"Eh... I'm okay. They're just embellishing it..."

"Don't be so modest!" Takashi said grinning.

"Takashi and the others," Sakura began to say, "are all very good, so if they say you're good then you must be!" The four boys nodded with conviction, as if they were all thinking 'yes this is very true, sakura-chan speaks the truth!' Li still seemed determined to refuse to join.

"You know," Takashi looked at Li with a very devilish grin. Li for some reason knew from gut feeling that whatever he was about to say was not good at all. "With our new team and we would need a manager, so what do you Sakura-chan? Would you like to be our new manager?"

"Hoe?" Was her initial reaction.

"Uwaahh!" Sano smiled. "That's a great idea!"

"Hai!" Tendou agreed. "A woman is needed on our team to balance our testosterone."

"Also," Hikari began, "it would be refreshing to see a cute face like Sakura-chan's. Looking at your ugly faces will drive me insane." Regardless of his insult the other boys nodded in agreement just as they did moments before.

Takashi smiled mischievously at Li whom had a look to kill. It was only the first week of high school and already it's been this crazy. Not only does Sakura work with him but she knows his little secret. If he were to join the basketball team they would always be together... they would always be together... they would always be together... Li repeated that thought in his until he finally realized what a great opportunity this was. This would make it more difficult for him to refuse.

"I would love to on one condition..." Sakura said. "You guys have to let me practice with you once in a while."

"Of course!" Sano said.

"Great! Then it's settled!" Takashi couldn't believe how cunning he was. Who knew he had it in him? "So, Li-kun think about it once more." With that the four boys left leaving them by themselves once again.

"I'm really excited about this!" Sakura exclaimed. Li merely smiled. "How about we walk together to walk after school? I mean it's only natural since we're going to the place, don't you think?" Li nodded in agreement. "Li-kun, if you join the team we'll be seeing a lot of each other won't we?" 'So she noticed that too, huh?' Li thought to himself. "So many things have happened this week, but I think getting to know Li-kun is the most exciting!"

THUMP... THUMP THUMP! Sakura felt her face go numb as she realized what she said. What does it matter what she said, it was the truth! For some reason she wanted to know more about him... for some reason she felt as if she HAD to know him. Li also became red with embarrassment with her comment. Although he knew she had no romantic interest in him hearing her say that made him feel happy. Knowing she any sort of interest in him made him down right blissful.

"W-Well... I gotta go see where Tomoyo and the others were, I'll see you!" Sakura laughed nervously as Li nodded shyly. She walked as fast as she could in any direction that didn't lead to Li.

"Over here!" Tomoyo waved as she saw Sakura walking. Sakura stopped and walked towards her. "Sakura-chan, where've you been? I've been looking for you all over the place to tell you we were going to meet up at the court yard instead. Luckily I ran into Takashi in the others and said you here..." Tomoyo rambled on and on until she noticed her frightful expression.

"Sakura, what the matter didn't something happen? Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not all right..." Sakura replied.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo was getting really concerned since she had never seen Sakura this way. "Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"Tomoyo... this is bad... this is really bad..."

"What happened?"

"I'm in love with Li-kun..."

-----------------------

Was that long or what? Well it felt long writing it... Next chapter Eriol and Meiling spring their plan into action!


	6. Chapter Six: Love Love Test

Chapter Six: Love Love Test

"Eh," was all Tomoyo managed to say.

"What am I going to do," Sakura asked frantically. "It's

all because of that stupid thing in my chest! Every time I'm near

him it just does whatever it wants to, beating like crazy for no

reason."

"C-Calm down Sakura, you're acting like it's the end of

the world." Tomoyo laughed sheepishly. She placed her arm

around her shoulder in an attempt to console her.

"It feels like it's about to, why do you think I'm reacting

this way? All summer I kept thinking about my debut in high

school, being popular with hot guys, then finding a boyfriend

whom I can make memories with—"

"Well," Tomoyo cut her off, "what's wrong with Li-

kun?"

"Shh!" Sakura covered her mouth then dragged Tomoyo

into the hallway where no one would be able to hear. "Keep

your voice down will you! And don't mention his name when

there are people around. I could just die with embarrassment."

"Knock it off!" Tomoyo pushed her hand away from her

mouth and was beginning to get a little upset with her. "What's

the big deal? Sure, I'm a little surprised considering it's so

sudden and also because you're such a tomboy. Really, it's only

been like a month since we started high school and you're a

complete mess. Ahh, but you're growing up so quickly! I feel

like a mother would on the day of her only daughter's

wedding." She began to get all teary eyed and hugged Sakura

tightly.

"You're right!" Sakura smiled from ear to ear.

"I am," Tomoyo pointed at herself in surprise.

"You are!" Tomoyo let out a deep sigh when she

realized Sakura was going to do something incredibly dumb.

Usually she's all for her plans since they were always so

interesting and there was never anything else to do, but this time

Tomoyo had a feeling it would end in complete disaster. In other

words, everything's going to blow up in Sakura's cute innocent

face.

"I don't know anything about liking or disliking…

romantically anyway. My heart beats like crazy when I get the

chance to eat my dad's world famous ramen noodles or when

the teacher picks on me and I don't know the answer. So maybe

my heart is beating like crazy because I like him but not

romantically, more like I found a new toy!"

The only thing Tomoyo could do was listen in

amazement as she rambled on and on. She prepared herself for

something truly dumb but this exceeded her expectation. How

was this possible, why was she forcing herself so much to deny

these feelings? The attraction between those two is unexplainable

but nevertheless it exists. It was apparent the moment Sakura

laid eyes on him, she should have known her blockhead of a

friend would react this way.

"So how do you purpose we solve this?" For now

Tomoyo decided to amuse herself, after there was nothing else to

do. At least she'll be able to capture this all on video.

"Hmm, that's a good question!"

"I know," Tomoyo grinned devilishly, thinking how fun

this was going to be. "How about we test that cute little heart of

yours," her index finger pointing at her chest.

"Hoe? T-Test?" Sakura started to regret this, but she

needed to prove it to herself. What she is feeling isn't love,

merely the feeling of finally being able to be friends with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you wait long," Sakura smiled as she asked. Li was

standing patiently on a corner two blocks away from school.

"No. Well…" He began to get nervous considering how

much of a loner he was to begin with, and now to be able to talk

to his long time crush made his heart stop and his brain turn into

mush.

"Ehh, what is it? I guess I did take too long, gomen."

"No," Li started, "I wanted to apologize for making you

meet up with me so far away from school. Thanks for keeping

my secret by the way…" Sakura laughed nervously and rubbed

the back of her head.

"No problem!"

FLASHBACK

"If we're going to do the test," Sakura began, "I have to

tell you something. But you have to, have to, HAVE TO keep

your lips sealed no matter what!"

"Eh," Tomoyo loved secrets. "This is getting more

interesting!" She leaned over as Sakura whispered into her ear.

"WHAT?! He's one of the hotties!!"

"I told you to be quiet!" Sakura's face turned bright red

as everyone in the hallway turned to face their direction. "He

doesn't want the school finding out for reasons he won't

explain, but he's asked me to keep quiet. Under any

circumstance you MUST keep this a secret."

"Are you sure though?" Tomoyo turned to glance at Li

who was sitting pitifully by himself. "So he's one of the

legendary hotties at Sunset?"

"I thought I should tell you since we're going to be

doing this test. I mean the guy does a complete three-sixty with

his appearance when we get to work. And that's not all."

"There's more??" Once again Tomoyo leaned over as

she whispered into her ear. Only this time she didn't burst out in

amazement, her eyes glistened and her jaw dropped cracking the

tiles on the floor as she stood there completely dumbfounded.

"Eriol-sempai's cousin?" Tomoyo stuttered unable to get

a hold of herself.

"Please, please, PLEASE remain calm and keep all of

this a secret! He really doesn't want anyone to find out."

"I can understand how he's a hottie since the same blood

runs through his veins." Tomoyo grinned once more as she was

able to somehow be closer to her beloved.

END OF FLASHBACK

"You don't have to worry about me," Sakura continued

to laugh sheepishly, "my lips are completely sealed." Li smiled.

Although he was still dressed like a nerd his smile sparkled in

Sakura's eyes, her cheeks suddenly became warm and her

personality went from outgoing to shy as she hid her face behind

her long bangs. They began to walk down the street where no

student would go through since the neighborhood is almost

completely abandoned. The people who still live there were

mostly the elderly and one or two run down shops.

The two of them were silent. Li had nothing to talk about

so naturally he was quiet while Sakura's hands fidgeted in her

pockets as she tried to quickly think of something to talk about.

She looked up from the corner of her eyes at Li. Seeing him

walk through the school corridors you can easily tell he's tall,

but standing next to him only made it more evident. She felt as if

he was towering over her, he had a light build, his body was thin

but at work while he sweated it seemed firm. For some reason

the way he looked at her left an impression she couldn't forget.

Even at school or work, while he dressed drastically differently

his eyes were the only things that would stay fierce leaving her

in awe.

"What is it?" Li finally said breaking the silence.

"Eh, umm…" Sakura laughed nervously. "Just thinking

how much fun work is…" She turned her face away, a bit

ashamed with her train of thought.

All the while Tomoyo had been following them, keeping

her distance and hiding behind whatever she could. This was a

perfect chance for her to try out her new equipment. She looked

down to her front pocket of her jacket and readjusted her broche,

making sure it was secure. This way she could easily move

around without having to worry about holding her camcorder

and without anyone realizing they're being recorded. 'Okay,' she

thought to herself, 'time to begin phase one of Sakura's Love

Love Test!' She hurried along from behind the buildings to catch

up with them while still being unnoticed. In her live of vision she

could see them clearly.

Tomoyo took a step back as she heard a hissing sound. A

cat stared her down as if she were invading her territory. 'This is

perfect,' she thought to herself. Normally something like this

would frighten her to death but in the name of love (and

entertaining herself) she feared nothing.

"Come here kitty, kitty," Tomoyo whispered approaching

the untamed cat. It continued to hiss at her and reveal its sharp

treacherous teeth to ward her off. However, Tomoyo was on a

mission, and without fear of consequence she grabbed the cat as

it whimpered. "Gotcha!" Meanwhile…

"Did you hear something?" Li asked as he looked around.

"Nope, not a thing," Sakura sweat dropped, wondering

what the hell Tomoyo was doing. At the moment she started to

feel regret and fear for letting her conduct this test. Suddenly, in

front of her Sakura saw a cat fly from out of the sky and land on

its feet hissing angrily. Soon afterwards the wild cat ran off in

another direction.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura squealed with her eyes still closed

shut.

"Are you okay?" She heard him ask.

"Uh, I'm fine just surprised that's all." Warmth… For

some reason she felt warm and safe all of a sudden. Slowly she

opened her eyes and noticed her hands clung firmly onto Li's

jacket as he protectively had his arms wrapped around her small

frame. Her emerald eyes slowly found its way to his as she gazed

at him for a moment. When she finally realized just how close

their bodies were she pushed herself away quickly. Li blushed

uncontrollably realizing he was holding her in his arms and never

wanting to let go.

"G-Gomen! It was a reflex, when I thought it was going

to attack us… I wasn't thinking at all…" Li stammered. Sakura

bent over and picked up her school bag but wouldn't meet his

gaze at all.

"It's fine, no worries! My fault for grabbing onto you,

really at my age and I'm still such a baby!" She couldn't turn to

look at him, she didn't want him to see her blushing face, and she

didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Her face was hot from

being scared not from his arms embracing her. She went in front

of him without turning around.

"We should hurry before we get late." With that Sakura

ran as fast as she could trying to forget her thoughts.

"Uh, wait up!" Li said running after her.

After a few minutes, until their running figures could no

longer be seen Tomoyo steeped out from behind the building.

She began to laugh deliriously, holding onto her abdomen in an

attempt to control the laughing. The ends of her lips began to curl

as she began to scheme. Thinking her plan to win Eriol-sempai

over would have to be put on hold. Her energy and focus has

turned towards her friend and an interesting new character that

has entered Sakura's life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: What do you think? Was the pace of the story okay? Sorry

to all the people who have been waiting for this chapter! TT I've

been busy and I just couldn't think of what to write next… ha ha

I had read my own story to remember where I left off… anyway,

hopefully I can crank out 2 or 3 more chapters before the second

semester starts… I wanted to keep writing but I felt like this was

a good place to end…


End file.
